


Inamorato

by Aswitharainbow



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aswitharainbow/pseuds/Aswitharainbow
Summary: John Laurens was informed of the existence of soulmates when he was 8. He had been in inexplicable agony. But there was a long way to go until he found his soulmate.





	Inamorato

He is 8 when he is informed about soulmates. Other children his age dealt with inexplicably scraped knees or scratches from a bad fall they didn't experience but John was clutching his stomach in agony as his soulmate had not eaten in multiple days now. He didn't understand why his guts felt so hollow but he couldn't satisfy the hunger. Soulmates, his mother had explained, are a connection like none other where your soulmate could feel your pain and you could feel theirs. She had tears in her eyes as she explained. John would look back on this a few years down the line and wonder if those tears were for him or for his soulmate. 

He's 10 when he's forced to go to school with a swollen black eye. It almost made him laugh. His father would hit him from time to time but the only time anyone saw any evidence of it wasn't even from his father. He felt hopeful though. Maybe his soulmate had a similar father. No that was cruel. He didn't wish for his soulmate to be in pain but knowing he wasn't alone in this kind of suffering was something of a comfort. He would be able to talk about this to someone who actually understood. One day.

He is 12 when he feels so delirious he can't even string two thoughts together. His skin doesn't feel like his own and he has a feeling in the pit of his stomach that makes him want to puke as he shivers uncontrollably. His soulmate has a fever. And here he is, perfectly healthy but feeling like the worst kind of shit. His soulmate has been followed by illness for quite a while but this has to be the worst one yet. He's afraid. He doesn't want his soulmate to suffer anymore.

He's 17 when his back is clawed by pain, his ribs feeling crushed by an invisible weight. He had been sitting with the family at dinner when he arched his back and howled in agony, gasping for air he wasn't lacking, the cold pinching his skin despite being in a warm southern home. He had no idea what could even cause so much pain. What the hell was happening to his soulmate? If he weren't in so much pain, he would be overcome by worry. However his "dramatic display" gave his soulmate something in return when his father hit him for disrupting dinner.

He is 19 when his best friend finds his soulmate. Everyone around them found theirs long ago and they remained the only ones left alone. Lafayette spent the best part of an hour bemoaning the lack of romance in their meeting. It seems Lafayette was so distracted by the hot guy who entered the cafe he knocked his very full, very hot coffee into his lap. They knew they were soulmates when they screeched "shit" in unison. But if John had to hear one more description of his gorgeous eyes or his muscular frame he was going to scream. It would be a lie to say be wasn't jealous. He was alone. Again.

He is 21 when he sits alone in a cheap pub with sticky floors from spilled beer. He's nursing his second pint, fuming, with his bad mood not being helped by the tiny furious man across the room who was shouting like his life depended on it. But John had been listening to the fight and his life did not depend on it. So when the tiny man inevitably got punched in the fucking face John was not expecting to feel the explosion of pain. Jolted from his mood he rushed across the pub to pick the man off the floor and pinch him on the arm, only to feel his own sharp pinch. "You absolute fucking lunatic. You're my goddamn soulmate. Boy do you have some explaining to do." The man in his arms gave him a lopsided grin. "Sorry for the trouble, pecas, but I'm at least gonna need your name before you get my sob story." John rolled his eyes. "I'm John Laurens. So, lindo idiota, who might you be?" The man grinned again. "I'm Alexander Hamilton."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written so thank you for reading. It's nearly 2 in the morning and this idea refused to leave me alone so I hope it wasn't terrible!


End file.
